


Runs in the Family.

by Miyo_moo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Evil Tommy, Evil Tubbo, Gen, Ghost Schlatt, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Gore, I'm so sorry, Minecraft, References to Manipulation, This is not a happy fic please be warned, Violence, more tags to be added soon, ram horned tubbo, this is based of an AU of mine on Twitter.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_moo/pseuds/Miyo_moo
Summary: Runs in the Family AU made by me!"They say it's genetic, they say he can't help itThey say you can catch it, but sometimes you're born with it"An AU where Tubbo and Tommy seem to not take their idol's deaths too well, in fact they take their mourning to a whole new level while Wilbur and Schlatt watch them as ghostly figures wondering where they went wrong.Oh if only they knew.
Relationships: All Platonic/Family, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Tommy & Philza, Wilbur & Philza, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 29
Kudos: 193





	1. Run From Their Pity, From Responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to where I explain the AU in better detail:  
> https://twitter.com/miyo_moo/status/1328734092540719104
> 
> Not everything I said on there will happen in this fic however, this is just to start the story.  
> Fanart and fan-fanfictions of this AU are allowed! I'd probably cry if anyone drew or wrote about this.  
> Anyways that's all for now!
> 
> ~Miyo

It had been a few days since Wilbur and Schlatt's death, most celebrated while others mourned the loss of their friends and family, Manberg had been destroyed and turned into rubble but people began to rebuild and that's when the question arose.  
_Who'd be the one to run the new land once it was built?_ It was discussed among several people, some such as Fundy and Sapnap wanted to stay in the rebuilt home, while others like Niki and Eret wanted to go far, far away from the place, wanting to start a new life, but they all came to one agreement. Tommy would be president, they all agreed he deserved it after what happened and how Wilbur had practically told Tommy he'd never become the president, they all thought it was a sweet gesture to give the boy what he always wanted to be. But they never expected Wilbur's death to hit the kid so hard. He hadn't been seen since the day it happened, they all assumed he was mourning, which he was but in the very wrong ways. The ex-cizizens of Pogtopia and Manberg wondered just how he was doing, his absence only made them nervous, they also noted Tubbo's absence too, also not being seen since the day of their deaths, they could only all hope both boys were okay;

The boy in question was simply curled up in his bed. He'd practically shut himself in, taking whatever he could from where Wilbur died, his items, his coat and his beanie, something he refused to take off after he had begun to wear it. The coat however was simply stashed away in an ender chest where no one but Tommy himself could find it. he was unsure of what feelings he was experiencing; Sadness, anger, satisfaction, happiness? He couldn't handle them all at once, it only helped to further his mind to warp more and more around itself. He felt like he was suffocating and before he knew it he had stood up and punched the wall in his home, only resulting in a small dent and a now bruised knuckle, Tommy just growled under his breath, stumbling back and sitting on his bed again while clutching the beanie on his head, that was until there was a knock on his door.

"Tommy? You here? It's Phil." he called out, the man was also mourning the loss of his son, so he could at least comfort his youngest child and help him mourn too. While he waited for an answer Tommy just stared, dull blue eyes glancing at the door as he gathered up his energy, standing up in one swoop as he walked to the door and opened it, he didn't greet the older man, but that's alright Phil just gave him a small smile and stepped inside, closing the door behind him, "How have you been kiddo? I'm sorry I couldn't come here earlier, I feel bad leaving you alone, everyone else is worried too and I-" he started before Tommy cut him off with a low huff and glare;

"I don't need your pity Phil, I-I don't need their pity either, I'm fine. I'm just-" he trailed off, looking at the ground, cradling his bruised knuckle, "I'm just in need of some time alone, I heard what everyone said about me being President, I'm willing to accept that, it-it's just that I need to think and breath." he continued, eyes still glued to the ground as he gave another huff of annoyance, Phil just sighed and shook his head, "I know Tommy, we all know, but you haven't come out of your house and that's really not good, come on son, Tubbo probably misses you! Though he hasn't really been seen either, which is odd. But that's not the point, come on Tommy." he said almost exhausted already, Tommy was stubborn, and he knew he probably wouldn't succeed. He thought right as the younger boy just crossed his arms, eyes looking up at Phil with annoyance, "Yeah, Yeah I know. I'll find Tubbo and chat with him later, but for now get out." he spat the last part as Phil took a step back, "Hey now, no need to be so demanding, but at least tell me if you need food or h-" the man got cut off once again as Tommy took a step closer, "I said get OUT. Phil, you know what that means? It means leave, okay? I don't need shit from anyone, I can handle it all myself" the boy barked, an almost low snarl being heard as Phil could only gulp, nod his head and leave the house, muttering a small "Sorry" and once again leaving Tommy alone. "Fuck them and their pity" Tommy scoffed, slamming the door as Phil left and going to his bed and laying down under the covers, "Wilbur was right." he mumbled to himself as he drifted off to restless sleep, eyes closing as he gave one last sigh. Phil simply just brushing it off, he knew how Tommy was with emotions, he'll get over it.

xxx

It seemed Tubbo was doing just as bad if not worse, the boy had curled up in the forest near his home, hands gripping the now fully grown horns on his head, the horns exactly like Schlatt's, elegantly curled around his goat like ears, as he pulled and pulled at them, silently hoping they'd come off, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what people would think if they saw him, even with everything the older man said and did, Tubbo still saw him as an almost brother like figure, he couldn't let the others know, god if they found out how much Tubbo mourned for Schlatt. The child just sniffled and gave up, hands dropping to his sides as he sighed, 

"T-this is fine, they won't hate me for having these..I-i didn't choose to have them, it'll be fine, I couldn't help it, it's Schlatt's fault." he mumbled to himself, squeezing his blue eyes shut as he tried to stop himself from crying, "It's not his fault." he muttered under his breath, "this just m-means he can live on in spirit..i won't forget him now I have these horns, that's a good thing." he carried on as he suddenly opened his eyes, taking a deep breath and standing up, wobbling a bit as his ears twitched, Tubbo just looked around, slightly forgetting where he was until he heard a twig snap, causing the young boy to yelp, taking a step back as a figure emerged from the bushes.

"Tubbo?" came the voice of none other than Eret, the Ex-king looking down at the child with slight shock, "Goodness Tubbo are you okay? I- you've got horns, you have his horns." he stumbled over his words, white eyes simply staring as Tubbo began to sniffle as he cried, "Please don't hate me, I swear I-I didn't know they'd grow in so quick!" he whined, wiping his tears away with his suit sleeves as Eret gasped and went over to hug the boy, "Hey, hey it's fine. I don't hate you okay? If anything I think you should embrace those horns! You look kind of like a little baby ram! But uh, anyways, you can't just take them off so if you learn to live with them you'll be better, trust me everyone will still accept you for who you are Tubbo, because you're still our Tubbo and that's what matters, right?" he asked with a small smile that Tubbo didn't return, "Horns mean power and power means success" he whispered to himself, remembering something Schlatt had told him when his horns first grew in, Eret tilted his head in confusion at the child's whispering before Tubbo seemed to snap out of it, "Oh uh, thank you- I'll probably stay here for a while, I don't feel well" he rambled, waving his arms slightly, "So uh if you could go..that would be great, so uh please leave me alone." he added with a sheepish grin, the man blinking in surprise as he began to speak, "Tubbo are you sure? You've been gone for a while and I d-" much like Phil, Eret got cut off as Tubbo huffed, "Did I stutter Eret? I think I told you to leave me alone, right?" he drawled, eyes narrowing slightly as Eret stood his ground, "Hey! Look I know what you said b-" he didn't even finish before Tubbo's ears twitched as he cut him off again, "For fucks sake just LEAVE." he shouted, taking a step forward towards Eret as he gave a nervous chuckle, not used to hearing the bubbly boy swear, "Okay, okay! Sorry- i'll go now, sorry Tubbo. Glad you're okay though" he rushed through his words before quickly walking back from where he came from, sweat forming on his forehead, Tubbo was definitely not acting normal, though he shrugged it off as mourning.

Both adults were horribly, horribly wrong. The warning signs were right in front of them.


	2. Run From the Country and Run From the City.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them are on the same page anymore, both going their seperate ways. ripping the paper in half.  
> One out of power, the other out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have some errors and mistakes of all sorts, i'm quite tired (and drained of energy) but wanted this chapter released, so tomorrow i'll fix anything I find, sorry! Also it's a bit shorter than the other, my bad.

It had been almost 4 days since Tommy had closed himself in, the boy had pushed everyone away and only focusing his brain on presidential paperwork and making rules, which only worried them all further, not only had he been colder but the rules and laws he was passing were also very strict, practically not letting anyone from any other lands visit 'L'pogbergia' as he named it, "it's for the best" he told himself, which is why he was where he now stood, in front of Tubbo's door, fists clenched;

"Tubbo?" he called, knocking on the door a few times, each knock more forceful than the other, he hadn't been able to really control his anger lately, he swore he'd work on it but he never did. "jesus christ, TUBBO! Will you open the door already?" he yelled, kicking the door with his foot as eventually he heard shuffling from the other side, and with a few more clicks and clanks the door had opened fully, there standing in front of Tommy was Tubbo, the boy looking almost just as annoyed as Tommy was, his goat ears tilted back a bit as he stared,  
"What do you want, Tommy?" Tubbo grumbled, the shorter boy having been trying to ignore Tommy after finding out what he was up too, Tubbo didn't exactly agree with how his friend was running things, in fact Tubbo had plans. The taller blonde just blinked, he didn't know about Tubbo's horns until now, "Wh-what the fuck? Tubbo? You've got fucking horns, what the actual fuck" he stumbled a bit over his words as he fully took in his friends new appearance, "You look like-" he trailed off, gulping as he didn't dare finish off his sentence, though Tubbo seemed to only scowl, having gotten used to the comments "Go on say it, I know what you were gonna say, I look like Schlatt right? I already heard it enough times from everyone else.", he sighed, looking away for a brief second before looking back up at Tommy who just frowned as he spoke up once more, "Weeeeellll anyways, as i was gonna say, I wanted you to come to me to the stage so I can announce you as my Vice since I need a right hand man to help me." he said casually, looking at the ground as Tubbo stayed silent, causing the other to frown, "Tubbo?" he said, looking back up and taking a step forward, looking at his friend with concern as the door was suddenly closed in his face, "Wh-Tubbo? Hey! open the fucking door, man! OI! TUBBO-! OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled, banging on the door harshly with his fists, wincing as he began to feel his wrists bruise from the force, however he didn't get an answer as he heard a noise of Tubbo locking the door,  
"TUBBO OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, COME ON-!" he barked out, kicking the door with force as he began to try to force his way in, that was until Tubbo's voice was heard as his head peeked out from his window, "Go away Tommy, I don't- I don't want to run for vice with you. Have you even thought about what you're doing?" he called, eyes narrowing as he carried on, "You've been passing laws that are just cruel, you've been harsh to people who you don't like, you've done everything to keep people liking you so no-one forms a rebellion and you've threatened people, doesn't that sound familiar? You didn't even ask if I wanted to run with you, you just assumed! I'm not being dragged around any longer! I'm not your 'yes' man anymore, you're just following in his footsteps, got any TNT ready, huh?" he snapped, as Tommy took a step back, anger rising as he growled, offended at Tubbo even daring to compare him to Wilbur, "You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you Tubbo, I-you really are just gonna say that to my face like that, huh? well then in that case have you taken a good look at yourself, yeah? You-you fucking goat bastard! What next? Gonna go around scamming people? Executing someone at a festival?" he spat back, eyes widening once he realised what he said, quickly running off before Tubbo could reply, the boy in question just slamming the window shut as he slammed his fist against the mirror, the only thing being heard by both boys was the distant shattering of glass.

Neither of them spoke for a whole week, too stubborn to admit defeat, that was until the crushing guilt Tommy was feeling got too much, so he made his way back as he gently knocked on his friend's door, tears already in his eyes, "Tubbo? I'm sorry I didn't mean what I-I said, please I'm sorry man." he muttered, as his eyes traveled to the door which was slowly opening, that wasn't normal, why wasn't his door locked, "Tubbo?" he called again, taking a deep breath as he opened the door fully, his eyes widening once he stepped inside and looked around.

It was empty, no furniture, no pictures, no bees, no nothing. Only a written note stuck on the wall;

_'Send me a letter when you're ready to grow up and get your head out of your ass.'_


	3. I Can Run from the Law, I Can Run from Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New rules are being made.  
> For the greater good of the nation, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than usual! I'm going back and fixing any old mistakes so forgive me if there's any in this chapter too. I'll get there eventually.

Tommy couldn't take it for much longer, his constant switching between anger at Tubbo for leaving and the sadness of him now being without his best friend was driving him mad, his brain unable to make up what he should be feeling, should he be angry that his best friend left him alone to run his country by himself? Sad that he's the cause of him leaving in the first place? Both? Or was there something else scratching in his mind, a memory? a phrase? maybe the swarming thoughts of someone else he once held dear? No he told himself he wouldn't turn out like Wilbur, though the more he thought about it the more he realised that maybe he was already on the very path he didn't want to be. 

No that's wrong, it isn't his fault, he's fine, he's able to work without Tubbo anyways, he doesn't need him or anyone else to work with him, at least that what he keeps trying to tell himself over and over as he paced around in the dark office, his blonde hair messy, eyes dull and body slightly shaking as he walked left and right before coming to a sudden halt and slamming his hands down on the old oak desk and with one swift movement he dragged his hands across the front of it, throwing all the papers and pens on the floor with a loud crash as they scattered around his feet, "for fucks SAKE, fuck-!" he yells to himself, breathing getting erratic as he storms out of the office anger fueling him as he seemed to have gained an idea for a new rule, one to make sure his plans would work, slamming the door behind him as he marched his way to the main stage of the country, he looked down at all the shuffling bodies below him while he tapped the microphone, getting their attention as people began to gather around the stage muttering and mumbling curiously at what the boy was going to say or do.

"Good evening everyone" he called, voice low as his face remained cold, "I have been doing some thinking, this country needs to be kept safe, We want to avoid more wars and stay protected and avoid more loss like last time, right?" he asked, the people below him nodding and whispering in agreement as he carried on, "All these wars, again and again start between two people of different territories..so I impose we create a border of sorts, we rebuild the old L'manberg walls but better." he explains, opening his arms wide for emphasis, "We build them higher and stronger! no man from outside lands will be allowed in, and no man from this land will be allowed out without direct permission from either me or..." he trailed off, his face twisting into a scowl as he quickly thought, he didn't want a vice president anymore, he's the president he doesn't need help, they'll just betray him, "Without direct permission from me and me alone." he finally said, taking a deep breath as his grip on the microphone stand tightened.

for several minutes the people of L'pogbergia were quiet, some faces smiling and satisfied but most frowned with distaste and worry, one of them being Niki, the soft spoken girl raising her hand as Tommy gave a sigh and nodded at her to speak, she blinked, taking a deep breath as she spoke up, voice wavering under the boy's gaze, "T-Tommy, I know you want this place safe but is needing your direct permission really a must?" she asked as other people nodded and muttered in agreement with her,"I mean I understand! But it sounds like a step too far." she added before a sharp ring echoed in her ears as Tommy had harshly grabbed the microphone and growled, "Do you want us to be in another war Niki? Do you want us to fucking get into another one, huh? Do you?" he challenged, eyes narrowed on the girl who shook her head 'no' in reply, "Exactly, that's what I thought. Now that was all I wanted to talk about, the wall building will begin tomorrow. I'll uh, gather the people I want to build it and we'll start from there" he said, looking around before shaking his head, "Meeting over or whatever." the boy quickly grumbled into the mic before shuffling away back into his office, locking the doors behind him as his breathing picked up once again, mind swirling, this was what he had to do to keep everyone safe, he had no choice, it was either this or more wars, He was doing it for L'pogbergia's safety right?

Or was he doing this for his own?


	4. I Can Run from My Life, I Can Run Into Debt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has been busy making himself a new home away from Tommy, though it seems to have been built more so out of spite rather than being caring of people who might want to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! I'm fixing mistakes slowly but surely so be paitent, i'm really enjoying writing this.  
> Also wow i really lowkey predicted Tommy and Tubbo being like Wilbur and Schlatt, huh

Tubbo had been building his own little town for almost a month, he knew he couldn't just go back to where Tommy was, especially after hearing from the Badlands that Tommy had basically announced country wide isolation, no one from the outside allowed in and no one allowed out without his permission, the boy was somewhat thankful he was no longer there, though he knew not everyone was going to like what Tommy was doing and he assumed people would try and run away, so why not build a new place for them to call home? A land of where no wars can take place, somewhere where people have freedom. A place where he can have some control and make sure things go smoothly. And that's what he did.

He pondered for a bit, looking up and admiring what he had already built, a few empty shops, his own decently sized house, a community building/office and some other smaller houses for any possible newcomers, all in all he felt proud of what he's done all by himself, no help from anyone needed. His thoughts however were interupted when he heard someone call for him;

"Tubbo! What the heck are you doing all the way out here?" came none other than Eret once again, the male no longer wearing his cape or crown, George having taken his spot a few days ago, Eret tilted his head as he looked around, "Holy shit, Tubbo did you build all of this? It's amazing!" he gushed, taking a few steps closer to Tubbo as he took the time to take it in, The young boy seemed to almost light up at the praise, an odd sense of pride going through him,"Yeah! I made this to sort of counter what Tommyis doing, I heard what happened so I built this just in case people need a place to stay" he explained, his arms waving about as he talked, obviously quite proud of his work, Eret however frowned, he never thought Tubbo would work against Tommy like this, "Tubbo, that's horribly nice of you but can't you talk Tommy out of it? I mean I don't know what happened between you two, I just have the slight feeling that rule was put in place because he didn't want anyone else to leave like you did, not saying it's your fault of course though, but if you talk with him maybe he c-" Eret didn't even get to finish his sentence as Tubbo sharply cut him off, "No. I'm not talking to him. Not after what he said, and especially not with how he's running his nation, he's selfish and stubborn and i know that better than anyone" he spoke, tone blunt before he perked up once more, "Anyways! Why are you here? I thought you'd be with Tommy?" he asked curiously, wondering why Eret would stray so far from the other lands. The other simply sighed,

"Me, Fundy and Niki ran from L'pogbergia before the walls were built, we've got a base nearby so I was just exploring before i saw some buildings" he explained, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "But uh, since you've got this place set up, is it too early for us to make home here? I don't mind waiting." he asked, looking at the boy warily, Eret was nervous around him, he didn't know why but something didn't seem right, Tubbo however furrowed his brows, maybe he could outshine Tommy, yeah that'd be pretty funny, "Hmm, okay! You can choose where you guys are gonna live, I got more houses to build but i'm sure they'll come out quicker now you guys are going to help me" he chirped, not even bothering to ask Eret or the others if they even wanted to help, Eret just went along with it, "Sure! I don't mind helping, let's get to it, eh?"

xxx

It had been 5 days since Eret agreed to help Tubbo, Niki and Fundy had also moved into the small town that Tubbo had declared 'Hive kingdom', and of course with every kingdom came a King which Tubbo appointed himself as. The others were wary but shrugged it off as the boy having fun, they didn't think he was serious at all and that was their first mistake.

"Hey Tubbo!" exclaimed Fundy,the older male carrying a letter, "I think we're getting more people soon, the Badlands seem interested in moving in since Tommy tried to destroy the place and they don't want to be near him." he explained, flinching at the mention of the other boy. Tubbo however just grinned, grabbing the letter and smiling, "This is great! More people! Yeah they can totally join us! The more the merrier." he spoke, skimming over the letter and smiling, was this how Schlatt felt when he was in charge? Having people under his rule? he quickly shook those thoughts off as he looked at his progress, so many more houses were built as well as shops and decorations, over all he couldn't ask for a better town, this would put Tommy's excuse of a nation to shame, "You know Fundy..." he trailed off, looking at the man as he tilted his head, wondering what the boy was going to say, Tubbo just grinned, putting his hands behind his back,

"When I began making this place i thought `this place will be a lot different tomorrow`, so let's start make it happen Fundy!" he cheered, "We're going to make a nation Tommy can only drool over!" he laughed, fist pumping the air, "I'm gonna go to my house now for a bit, i'm exhausted but tomorrow expect big things, you guys better be ready!" he said, waving goodbye to Fundy before running off to his home, a smile on his face as he entered his house, one that Fundy was slightly jealous of...Why was it bigger than the others?  
Niki and Eret had also been watching the exchange between Fundy and Tubbo, their eyes widening as they noticed the words Tubbo used were the same as what Schlatt used in his speech, the pair only looked at each other in concern, maybe the two boys were getting a bit too into their roles as leaders, this wasn't going to end well and they knew it, though both kind souls held hope they'd get themselves sorted out, that this was simply a phase of their mourning.

That was their second mistake.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Runs in the family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650369) by [angelzmime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime)




End file.
